


Tinsel

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: 2012 Sam/Lucifer Advent [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a Christmas tree in the corner of the diner, done up with ornaments and lights and enough tinsel to blind a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel

There was a Christmas tree in the corner of the diner, done up with ornaments and lights and enough tinsel to blind a man. 

Lucifer claimed to be above the human obsession with shiny objects, but it was clear that he was captivated by it as they sat in a booth, having waffles before heading back out on the road.

"Lucifer would like the ugliest damn tree I've ever seen," Dean commented around a mouthful, earning him a look from both the other occupants at the table.

"I can tell when something is truly beautiful, despite what others think of it." Lucifer shot back before turning to Sam, looking at him in a way that let him know the statement applied to him as well.

The younger Winchester smiled back at the angel, still not over how Lucifer thought he was perfect when he obviously not. Sam took Lucifer's hand and squeezed it gently. "I think it's a beautiful tree too."


End file.
